Behind blue eyes
by ari-g
Summary: songfic EK


N/A: Desde que escuché esta música, no la he podido quitar de mi cabeza, encaja tan bien en la personalidad de Enishi, que no pude resistir la tentación de hacer un songfic, claro, agregando el componente de E/K. Espero que les guste, es mi primer songfic, así que no estoy muy segura de que si lo hice bien. bueno ahí va:  
  
* Behind Blue Eyes *  
  
Enishi Yukishiro se encontraba sentado en su silla preferida, en su lugar preferido del balcón, una copa de vino en mano y su mirada turquesa, semi cubierta por sus lentes oscuros, enfocada en el mar, en como las olas iban y venían, casi como tocando una melodía.  
  
No one knows what it's like To be the bad man To be the sad man Behind blue eyes Nadie sabe como es Ser el malo Ser el triste Tras ojos azules  
  
Bebiendo un sorbo de su preciado licor, su mente viajó de nuevo a su hermana, desde su muerte solo quedaba de él un hombre triste y lleno de odio.  
  
No one knows what it's like To be hated To be fated To telling only lies Nadie sabe como es Ser odiado Ser temido Decir solo mentiras Un hombre temido y odiado por todos, excepto. su mirada clara se volvió a ver a Kaoru, la joven se encontrada, al parecer, inmersa en su propio mundo, recostada sobre la baranda y dándole la espalda. No importa cuanto tiempo intente descifrarla, jamás llegaría a entender a esa mujer. Cualquiera en su lugar lo habría odiado, pero ella. Se detuvo a admirar la manera en la luz del sol agonizante hacía brillar su oscuro cabello, haciendo relucir entre azul y violeta.  
  
But my dreams They aren't as empty As my conscience seems to be Pero mis sueños No estan tan vacios Como parece estar mi conciencia  
  
La muchacha volteó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo. Enishi notó que no había ni odio ni miedo en esos ojos azules. Un suave rubor cubrió las pálidas mejillas de joven ante la intensidad de su mirada. Apretó con más fuerza la baranda, conteniendo un deseo súbito de ir hasta él, y apartar aquel mechón plateado que ahora caía sobre sus ojos.  
  
I have hours, only lonely My love is vengeance That's never free Tengo horas, solo solas Mi amor es venganza Que nunca termina  
  
Apartó los de los de ella y los enfocó en su copa, como si de repente no hubiera nada más interesante. Su único propósito, su única razón de ser, era la de vengar la muerte de su hermana, una chiquilla con un inexplicable efecto en él no debía interponerse. Tení que enfocarse solo en su Jinchu, sin importar cuanto quisiera comprobar la suavidad de su piel ligeramente tostada, ni de que como moría de ganas de probar esa tentadora boca de fresa  
  
No one knows what it's like To feel these feelings Like I do And I blame you Nadie sabe como es Sentir esto Como yo siento Y te culpo a ti  
  
'Todo es culpa de Battousai, si ese maldito enano no hubiera matado a Kyosato, si Nee-san no lo hubiera encontrado, si ese asesino no la hubiera matado, entonces todo sería distinto' su agarre de la copa se hizo aun más fuerte.  
  
No one bites back as hard On their anger None of my pain and woe Can show through Nadie contiene tanto Su rabia Nada de mi dolor y sufrimiento Puede mostrarse  
  
Las manos pálidas de Kaoru soltaron la baranda, su largo cabello volando por el repentino viento, giró lentamente hasta enfrentar al alto hombre que aun tenía su mirada fija en la copa, la de ella fija en su rostro.  
  
But my dreams They aren't as empty As my conscience seems to be Pero mis sueños No estan tan vacios Como parece estar mi conciencia  
  
Avanzaba lenta, pero segura hacía él. Siempre había hecho lo que sentía, aunque no siempre entendía que es lo que sentía, este era uno de esos momentos.  
  
I have hours, only lonely My love is vengeance That's never free Tengo horas, solo solas Mi amor es venganza Que nunca termina  
  
Soledad, deseos de venganza, conocía esos sentimientos tan bien, recuerdos del día en que recibió aquella carta que decía que su padre no volvería, invadieron su mente, junto con otros recuerdos, el funeral de su padre, enterrado justo al lado de su madre, aquellas noches y días en soledad con sus memorias. Sus ojos azules brillaron con empatía y otro sentimiento que no se atrevía a definir.  
  
When my fist clenches, crack it open Before I use it and lose my cool When I smile, tell me some bad news Before I laugh and act like a fool Cuando cierre los puños, ábrelos Antes de que los use y pierda el control Cuando sonría, dime malas noticias Antes de que ría y actúe como tonto  
  
Con un crack la copa de cristal finalmente cedió y se hizo trizas, el líquido mezclado con su sangre se precipitó al suelo. Y cuando iba a empezar a maldecir, unas manos pequeñas y callosas envolvieron la suya herida. Levantando la vista sorprendido se encontró con la mirada azur de Kaoru llena de preocupación. Fue como una tibia brisa lo envolviera, a pesar del viento helado que soplaba. Se suponía que ella solo era un instrumento de su venganza, algo que el debía odiar por ser quien era para Battousai, y sin embargo.  
  
If I swallow anything evil Put your finger down my throat If I shiver, please give me a blanket Keep me warm, let me wear your coat Si trago algo malo Has que lo expulse Si tirito, por favor dame una colcha Mantenme tibio, deja que use tu abrigo  
  
Con un respingo la muchacha terminó de remover los cristales de su mano, y luego, rasgando una tira de su bata se dispuso a envolver con sumo cuidado la herida.  
  
-"Kaoru"- la llamó Enishi con la voz un tanto ronca y al levantar el rostro sus miradas se encontraron, la de él aun semi cubierta por sus gafas, las cuales la chiquilla removió para poder mirar en esos cautivantes ojos, parecían decir tanto, como un llamado desesperado.  
  
No one knows what it's like To be the bad man To be the sad man Behind blue eyes Nadie sabe como es Ser el malo Ser el triste Tras ojos azules  
  
Una de sus manos pequeñas, la que removido sus gafas fue a acariciar su rostro. Enishi cerró los ojos al contacto, dejado escapar un soñador suspiro. Era como si en ese roce, en esa caricia, desaparecieran todos sus males.  
  
-"Enishi."- lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el bello rostro de Kaoru a un milímetro de distancia. Esos bellos ojos azules reluciendo con lágrimas no derramadas. Elevando una larga mano, rozó una de sus pálidas mejillas, quería borrar esa de tristeza, verla sonreír feliz, que le debiera a él esa felicidad, de forma inconsciente noto que su piel era tan suave como lo había imaginado. Tuvo un momento de sorpresa cuando Kaoru unió sus labios tersos con lo de él, pero pronto se encontró perdiéndose en ese beso. Una de sus manos en la nuca de la joven para profundizar más el beso, la otra en su hombro y luego en su cintura, trayéndola más para sí. Sabía a. inocencia. redención. Dios, cuanto la amaba.  
  
But my dreams They aren't as empty As my conscience seems to be Pero mis sueños No están tan vacíos Como parece estar mi conciencia  
  
Una lágrima rodó en su mejilla, pero Kaoru la ignoró, sumergiendo sus dedos en el suave mar de mechones plateados, tal como había querido hacerlo tantas veces. Sintió la suave lengua de Enishi acariciar su labio inferior y le dio libre acceso, disfrutando de cómo los roces de sus lenguas producían la sensación de electricidad. Ese beso decía tanto para ambos, 'Te amo' parecía gritar desesperado, y sin embargo ambos sabían que esto era imposible y eso dolía mil veces más que cualquier otra cosa.  
  
N/A: Guaaaaa. snif.snif. porfa.snif.dejen un. snif. review (ari llora convulsionadamente frente a su PC y promete no volver a escribir cosas tristes)  
  
Enishi: ¿Siempre es tan. melodramática?  
  
Kaoru: Que yo recuerde tú eres el que siempre llora con una película triste  
  
Enishi: ¿Nani? Pasas demasiado tiempo con esta hormiga (ari en japones es hormiga)  
  
Kaoru: Titanic, Fenómeno, Dulce Noviembre. -cuenta con los dedos  
  
Enishi: Algo me había entrado en el ojo -ruborizado  
  
Kaoru: Si, claro. -niega con la cabeza y empieza a marcharse  
  
Enishi: Es cierto! Espera, adonde vas?  
  
Kaoru: A alquilar 'Bambi', a ver si dices la verdad  
  
Enishi: No! Espera, ya. ya la vi. Kao-chan! -empieza a buscar un lugar donde esconderse  
  
Kaoru: Ni siquiera lo pienses.  
  
Enishi: Demonios!. Hormiga te hago responsable  
  
Ari: guaaaa. 


End file.
